A Whole Different Twilight
by BellaKristina
Summary: What would have happened if everyone was human? Would Edward still fall for Bella when her blood doesn't call to him? And Bella has a hard life to live? An abusive dad? The school hating on her? Romance, Drama, Humor, Suspence. BxE, EmxR, AxJ
1. First day

Today was the first day back to school, Charlie had already left for work. I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. As I approched the mirror, my hair was a complete mess, I quickly threw it up into a ponytail and headed for my closet to pick out my clothes. I looked through the small amount of clothing i had and threw on some baggy sweats and headed out the door.

The parkinglot was somewhat full, not all the kids had arrived yet, but you could tell a lot of people came early to chat with their friends about their summer. I didn't talk to anyone at this school, well no one talked to me. Ever since I moved here freshman year, I was called a freak that never talked. If only they knew the real reason why I never talked.

Taking my bag out, I took a look around the parkinglot to see the new students, apparently we had four new students this year, all were seniors like me. I saw a Silver Volvo parked a few spaces down from my truck. I watched as a very small pixie like girl climbed out of the backseat and took the arm of the blonde boy from the passengers seat. Next stepped out the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long, wavey, blonde hair and had a body to kill for.

I didn't even notice the driver until he stepped out. He was gorgeous, with his bronze coloured hair. But most of all his green eyes are what stood out for me, they were the greenest eyes I have ever seen in my life. He looked up and scanned the parkinglot until his eyes landed on me, I was still looking their way when he smiled. I knew he saw me watching them, I turned a deep shade of blush hanging my head so my hair covered my face and made my way to the school.

First bell just rang as I walked in the door, ha, I was on time for once. I took my normal seat in the back where no one ever sat. As the teacher went on with her lecture the door flew open smaking against the wall making me jump.

"Ooops, sorry 'bout that. Are you Ms. Sky? I'm new here and I think I'm in this class, my name is Alice Brandon," Said the pixie like girl from this morning.

"Yes dear, you have the right class. I am Ms. Sky, and welcome to Forks High. Please take a seat anywhere that is open,"Ms. Sky said as Alice walked to the front of the room. The only other open spot was beside Mike Newton. I now felt bad for Alice, Mike wasn't one for letting things go.

Near the end of the class, the door slammed open again, making me jump, only to reveal a very pissed off Lauren. "SWAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Lauren screamed in front of the whole class. I just looked at her knowing what this was about, my brother. Everyone turned to me looking shocked that Lauren was mad at me. I just stood up and turned to her.

"Why, hello Lauren, pleasure seeing you today. How may I help you?" I said faking inocence. That just got her madder, "You know damn well why I'm here, you little whore. Someone was telling your brother shit about me and now I find out that it was all you! Ugh, I can't believe you," I was no walking towards her, trying to take her out into the hallway. "You know what Swan," she sneered my name. "You're just like that Skank of a mother, you're a fucking whore and we all know it," by now I was getting angry, how dare she say that. I pushed her out into the hallway with all the force I had, which knocked her right to the ground.

I heard everyone in the classroom gasp at what I did to her. "LAUREN DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!" all the classroom doors around us flew open and a crowd started to form around Lauren and I. "Swan, don't even try anything, you and I both know you are no where near tough, so just cut the act," she said with a little humour in her voice, a few people in the crowd were laughing now.

As Lauren stood up I slowly walked over to her and stood right in her face, "Lauren, don't you EVER dare talk about my mother like that, not only are you the one who's the Skank here, but also the Slut. Don't even deny it. You were fucking half the football team while going out with my brother. So watch who you call a Slut, and take a look in the mirror," I said as everyone started to 'oooo, and ahhhh' Lauren looked almost in tears now.

"Bitch, well atleast I have parents that love me, and didn't leave me cause they didn't want me. No one wants you, you're a worthless piece of shit, and you're the reason your parents left. God, even your brother left you here. NO – ONE – LOVES – YOU," I punched her so hard I think I heard a bone break. Lauren just screamed and fell to the floor crying.

With that I walked away holding back the tears that were threatening to come rusking out.


	2. The Return Of Emmett, Meeting Edward

I raced out to my truck, not bothering to look back. _Lauren's right I am a piece of shit and worthless_, and with that, I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I pulled over on the side of the road and just layed there and cried, not caring what other driver thought as they went by.

Once I was done crying I began for home again. When I got there I saw a big red jeep sitting in the driveway. _I've never seen that jeep before, I wonder who could be here._ As I walked over to the jeep I saw no one sitting in it, _odd, don't you think they would be here waiting out of the rain?_ I didn't notice anyone on the porch either, so I just headed into the house. Once I set my bad down I stopped dead in my tracks. "Emmett what the fuck are you doing here?"

I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could. "Woah, there squirt, didn't expect to see you home so soon. Why are you home early, I know you have school," Emmett said as he let me down. "I, uh, left," I said looking away. "What do you mean you 'left'? Did you just walk out? Did something happen? Where the hell is dad? Shouldn't he--" I cut him off before he could continue. "Emmett, you need to let me talk if you want answers. Okay, where to start?" "How about from the beginning?" Emmett suggested with a huge smile on his face.

"OK. I left the school because I got into a fight with Lauren. I just couldn't stay there, anyways I think I broke her nose," I added with a smile. "Damn, you broke her nose with one punch?" he asked me, I just nodded and he smiled. "Well you certainly are a Swan. Okay that doesn't explain where dad is. I don't even see any of his things here, where is he Jelly Belly?" "Dad, well he left. Well he didn't leave, he just spends most of his time out at Billy Balck's place and leaves me here. Not that I mind or anything, cause I don't. He is always there." Emmett just pulled me into a hug.

Later that night, I walked up to Emmett's old room and found him on the couch talking on his cell phone. "No way you're in Forks. Dude I'm in Forks," Emmett then looked up to see me leaning in his doorframe staring at him. "Uh, Ed, call ya later," Emmett said as he closed his phone. "Sorry, I was just wondering what you were doing here? Not that I don't like having you here, but aren't you suppose to be at that Academy? And living with mom?" He looked up at me and motioned for me to sit next to him on the couch. I jumped down beside him and folded my legs under me.

"Well I'm here because I got kicked out of the academy for fighting and mom kicked me out, so I thought I'd come here and live with you and Charlie, but if I knew you lived here alone for so long I would have moved here sooner. Jelly Belly I'm sorry. Why didn't you ever tell me you lived here alone? Anyways now I'm here and I already applied at Forks High, so now you're stuck with me, deal with it," He said with a playful shove. I just smiled at him in return. "It's great to have you back Emmy Bear,I really missed you," I said as i gave him a big hug. "I missed you too Jelly Belly," he said with a chuckle.

We both went to sleep that night thinking about tomorrow, and what was in stored for us. Apparently Emmett had friends from the Academy that go there, I just don't want to see the queen bee and her minions tomorrow. With one more sigh, sleep quickly took over me.

"JELLY BELLY, TIME TO GET UP!!," Emmett said the next morning, causing me to fall to the floor. "EMMETT YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled after his as he ran from my room, I tried to follow him, but damn he was fast. Sighing I went back upstairs to change for school.

When I went into the kitchen I found Emmett drinking milk right from the carton. "Emmey bear, what do you think you're doing. We have perfectly good cups. Use them," I grabbed an apple and headed for the door. "We're taking my jeep today, I already tried to start that truck of yours, and it wouldn't budge. So, my jeep it is," Emmett said smiling as he headed for his jeep. "Ugh, this is going to be a long day," I mumbled to myself as I climbed into the huge jeep.

The drive to school was very quiet. Once we reached the school, Emmett parked beside the Silver Volvo that I saw yesturday. "Emmett do we have to park here?" I asked as we pulled up. "What's the big deal? I know the driver there, he's the one that I knew from the Academy. He told me to meet him here, is that a problem?" Emmett said as he cut the engine. I just shook my head 'no', and hopped out of the jeep.

I lost my footing and was bracing myself for the ground but it never came. I felt string arms circle my waist and pull me against their chest, to keep me from hitting the ground. "Are you okay?" the guy asked, and when I looked at his face, I remembered those eyes from the other day. "Uh," was all I could get out. You could get lost in those eyes, Emmett noticed my fall and had ran to my side of the jeep. "Jelly Belly are you okay? I saw you fall, but I couldn't help you. Woah, Edward dude, thanks for catching Jelly Belly here. I don't want to see her hurt anymore than she has," Emmett said with a laugh.

Edward then let go of me, and when he did it felt like he was taking a part of me with him, I somehow felt incomplete without his arms around me. I quickly shook off that feeling and turned a dark red at Emmetts choice of words. "Emmett, long time no see. What'd you do to get tossed out? Fight Tyler again?" Emmett just nodded. "Damn, he got me booted too," Edward then turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked again. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks, I should be getting to class. I think Ms. Sky might want to talk to me about yesterday. It was nice to meet you, uh, Edward. See ya later Emmy Bear," I said as i walked away from the two of them just to run into Ms. Sky. "Isabella Swan, we need to have a serious talk right now. Follow me," Ms. Sky said as I approached her.

EPOV.

As the beautiful brunette walked away I turned to Emmett. "Emmy Bear? Woah dude who is she?" I only knew that he went out with that Lauren chick, and I saw her yesterday in the office with a broken nose. "Dude one, don't call me that. Two, that was my sister Bella," Emmett said as Alice and the others came up to us.

"Emmett," Alice said as she rushed him and jumped into his arms. "Woah, what the-- oh, hey Alice it's good to see you too," he chuckled as he set her down. "Emmett did you just say that Swan was your sister? The one from the fight yesterday?" Alice asked Emmett. Hearing that Bella was in a fight made me feel angry that anyone would ever want to hurt someone so sweet, _woah, where did that come from? Someone as sweet as her? I just met the girl and I'm angry that someone got into a fight with her. _

"Yeah, Alice that was my sister Bella, did you see how bad she beat Laurens ass? Damn she so has Swan blood in her," Emmett continued. "Damn, I can't believe the things Lauren said to Bella, no wonder she left, I wouldn't want to stay after that either," said Rosalie. "Yeah, well I saw Lauren in the office waiting for the ambulance to come, she looked bad," I said just as first bell rang for class.

All through first period I couldn't get how good it felt to have my arms around Bella's tiny waist. It made me feel whole, complete. I've never felt this way before, I barely talked to girls at the Academy. Not that they didn't talk to me, I just never took interest in any of them, until now that is. I don't know what it is, but something feels different about Bella.

When the bell for lunch rang that day, I couldn't help but wonder if Bella would be sitting with Emmett and the rest of us. Maybe not though, she may have really good friends here and want to sit with them. As I came into view of the lunchroom I saw Bella sitting on the floor just a bit away. I walked over to her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the lunchroom with everyone else?" she looked up shocked, probably from not hearing me approach. "Why would I go in there. It's not like anyone talks to me in there. Well, maybe Emmett does but he has you to sit with. This is where I normally sit," She said looking around the hallway. I reached my hand out to her, "Bella would you like to come sit with us today? Please? I'm sure Emmett would really like you to sit with him, and I would like to get to know you better too," I said hopeful. A smile spread across my face as she reached up and took my hand.

Still holding onto her hand we reached the lunchroom. When we opened the door the whole room stopped dead to look at Bella and I. When I noticed Lauren on the opposite side of the room look up and spot Bella beside me. "SWAN!!" Lauren screamed as she ran towards Bella.

_  
AN: well please tell me if it's not any good please. I do have other stories being worked on. Reviews are always welcome, good or bad, but just remember this is my first fanfic._

_  
Always, BellaKristina XoxO_


	3. Finding Charlie

Previously: _"SWAN!" Lauren screamed as she ran towards Bella._

BPOV

I let go of Edwards hand as I saw Lauren running at me. I felt Lauren crash into me, sending us both to the ground with her on top of me. I quickly flipped over so that I was on top of her looking down at her. "What the fuck was that for Lauren? Do you really want a repeat of yesterday? Oh, and did I forget to mention that Emmett is home?" I said as Laurens face turned pale white as I mentioned Emmetts name. "I, uh, I didn't know Emmy was home. That still doesn't mean you aren't a bitch. I mean you fucking broke my nose," Lauren said as she tried to push me off her. "Ugh, what the fuck Lauren, you jump on me, try to attack me and you expect me to just let you? I don't fucking think so," I said as I pushed down her shoulders to get back up.

The whole lunchroom was still watching as Emmett came into the lunchroom. He looked happy until he saw Lauren still on the ground and me looking pissed off in front of her. "Jelly Belly, what's going on here? Lauren can I talk to you alone? NOW!" he yelled as Lauren quickly got to her feet to follow him. Edward came to my side as Emmett walked away. "Are you okay? I can't believe she did that," he said as he came to my side. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm more worried about her right now though, I don't want Emmett to kill her, because knowing him he might," I said giggling.

Edward and I both went over to the table where Alice and Jasper were waiting for us. When Alice saw us coming she ran over to me. "Bella are you okay? Did you hit your head? Man I want to kill her," Alice said as she gave me a big hug. "Alice, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Besides, I could have taken her," I said with a wink. Edward and Jasper started to laugh when Emmett came back into the lunchroom.

"Jelly Belly, I'm sorry about her. She won't be bothering you again. And if she does tell me and I'll talk to her again," Emmett said as he took a seat next to Edward. "Emmy Bear, thanks. You too Edward," I said smiling at him. Edward smiled back, and Alice looked between the two of us, then broke out into a huge smile. "Bella, Emmett, why don't the both of you come over to our house after school and we can watch some movies and hang out?" Alice asked looking excited. "Sure, what do you think Emmett?" I asked him. "Oh, um, I can't I have to go take care of something first. So I'll see you home Jelly Belly," he said as he got up to leave for class. I turned to Alice, "I guess it's just me then, is that still okay?" I asked her. "Of course silly Bella, meet me at Edward's car after school and we'll drive there," she said with a smile as she took Jasper's hand and walked to her next class.

Edward and I just sat there for a while not talking, I was just too lost in his eyes to even think about anything else. The warning bell made me jump, and Edward to laugh at my reaction. "Alright I think we better get to class, we don't want to be late, what do you have next?" he asked me. "I have Bio, with Tors. You?" i asked him back. "Same here, Shall we?" he said as he extended his arm for me to take. "We shall," I said as I took his arm while smiling like a fool.

When we walked into the Bio room Edward took the seat next to me with a smile on his face. Mr. Tors started to teach his lesson I felt a piece of paper being slipped into my hand. I looked over to Edward who just had a huge smile on his face. I looked down at the paper.

**  
Hey, is class always this boring?-Edward.**

_  
No, not always. It's gotten a lot better recently. :)-Bella._

**  
Recently huh? Well what would have been the change?**

_  
Hmm, I'd have to say the change would be the sweet guy sitting next to me._

**  
Where? I'll beat his ass. Jokes. So you think I'm sweet huh? ;)**

_  
Yeah, very. Now start to pay attention, we have a test next day._

Edward and I stopped sending notes and paid attention to the teacher. Every now and then I would look over at Edward only to find him looking at me too. I would turn away blushing like mad, and he would just have a smile on his face.

It was finally the end of the day, and as I was making my way out to meet Alice I ran into Edward on the way. "Fancy running into you here," he said while trying not to laugh, I how ever broke into a fit of laughter. "OK. It wasn't that funny," he said faking hurt and walking away. "Hey," I said running to catch up with him.

"There you are Bella, Edward, I was beginning to think the two of you got lost or something," Alice said winking at me. I blushed looking away from her and Edward. Edward just went to open the passenger seat door, "Bella, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" he asked some what amused. Alice just chuckled and hopped in the backseat. I went to the passenger door and slide in, Edward the shut the door and gracefully walked to the drivers side.

"Wow this is your house, it's gorgeous," I said looking at a white mansion. Alice and Edward just laughed at my reaction.

EmPOV

As I drove down to LaPush, I began to wonder why Charlie left in the first place. I was going to find out right now as I pulled into Billy's house to find the police cruiser sitting outside.

I waited at the door for someone to answer the door, when Billy came rolling to the door. "Ah, and you are?" he said looking me up and down. "I'm here to see Charlie, does he happen to be in by any chance?" I asked Billy trying to take a look inside the house for him. "And you are?" Billy asked getting alittle angry. "He's my son," said Charlie as he walked out of the door to see me.

_  
AN: Here is the next chapter, i know it's kinda short but I promise to update soon:)_

_  
Thanks for those who reviewed._

_  
Always, BellaKristina XoxO_


	4. Charlie's Reasoning, Edward's House

Previously:_"And you are?" Billy asked getting a little angry. "He's my son," said Charlie as he walked out of the door to see me._

EmPOV

"Damn Straight I'm your son. Now I need to talk to you alone, if possible?" I asked him trying not to be rude to Billy. "Sorry Billy, can you give us a minute please?" Charlie asked Billy, he just nodded and rolled away. "So, what brings you here? Your mother in trouble or something?" Charlie asked sounding bored.

"No, I'm here to talk about why you would move out and leave Bella to live on her own. What the hell! You have to be there in her life, you can't just leave 'cause you want to," I was getting angry, I needed to calm down so I took a few deep breaths.

"Emmett, I see that. I know I haven't been a good father to either of you, but when I moved out I was leaving because I was getting into the alcohol and I didn't want Bella to see me go through that. I'm sorry I know I've messed up as a father, but I have been clean for nearly 6 months, not a drop," he said sounding proud.

"Dad, I think it's time you moved home for Bella's sake, and my own. I moved back here because the Academy and mom kicked me out, so here I am. And I see it dad, Bella misses you, she needs at least one parent there. And it should be you," I walked away from his leaving him time to think about what I told him.

I was heading home when I saw the police cruiser following me. I smiled knowing that it was Charlie coming home to be with Bella and I finally.

BPOV

As Alice and Edward lead me into their house i couldn't help but gasp at how big the inside of the place was, it was like stepping into the white house it was that big. I saw a beautiful woman walking towards us with a huge smile on her face. "Hello dear, you must be Bella. Alice called and told me you'd be coming over. Welcome to our home, my name is Esme Cullen," she said shaking my hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen, your home is beautiful," I said looking around. "Why thank you dear. And please call me Esme," I just smiled at her.

We were in Alice's room when I heard soft piano music being played. "Alice, where is that music coming from? It's beautiful," I asked her. "Oh, thanks just Edward on the piano. You can go take a look if you'd like just at the bottom of the stair to your right. I don't think you could miss the piano," she added with a playful laugh.

Heading down the stairs, the music started to change into a soft lullaby. I never heard it before, when I noticed Edward at the piano with his eyes closed and no music sheets in front of him. _Wow, he's playing this from memory, damn I wish I were that good when it comes to playing the guitar,_ when i reached the bottom of the steps Edwards eyes flew open, and he turned to face me.

When he saw me a smile slowly spread across his face. "Come join me if you want," he said patting empty space next to him on the piano bench.

Edward and I sat at the piano for the longest time just listening to him play, when Alice came down looking for me. "Edward, you can't just steal Belly Welly on me, we were going to watch movies tonight, Bella I already called Emmett and asked if it was okay for you to stay here tonight, he said it was fine. That is, if it's okay with you, you don't have--" I cut her off before she could continue. "Alice, that's great thanks, now lets go watch those movies. Are you coming Edward?" I asked turning back to him. "Yeah, be there in a second," he said walking towards the staircase.

Jasper and Alice were cuddling up on the love couch while Rosalie was lying across the other couch leaving me on the floor with a bunch of blankets and pillows. After I layed down Edward came down the stairs, when he spotted me on the floor he raised his eyeborw. I just patted the spot next to me, beckoning him to come over and lay down with me. He did, and when he went to lay next to I could feel a spark of electricity run through me.

In the middle of watching P.S. I Love You, I fell asleep, but I don't think I was the only one.

"Shh, they look so cute together, don't wake either of them," said a very happy voice. "Aww, they would so, be the perfect couple, if only one of them would tell the other how they feel. I can see it in Edwards eyes whenever he looks at her that he has feelings for Bella," said another happy voice. I snuggled up to what I thought was a pillow, until I opened my eyes only to find my head rested on Edwards chest as a pillow. As I tried to pull away, I found that I couldn't, something was holding me down. I looked to see Edwards arm tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Good morning," Edward said as his grip on my waist tightened. "'Morning to you too sleepy head. Ready for breakfast?" I asked as he slowly sat up. "Yeah, mom's probably got something cooking right as we speak, let me go check, I'll be right back," he said as he left for the kitchen.

Alice came bouncing down the stairs and into the living room. "Alice, it is too early in the morning to be bouncing around like that. I take it you are a morning person?" I asked her as she sat down beside me. "Well, of course I'm a morning person, you looked comfy last night, did you sleep well?" Alice said adding a wink.

"Yeah, I had a good sleep last night, I just hope I didn't talk. Did I?" Emmett use to tell me that I would always talk in my sleep about random things. "I don't think you talked. I did go to sleep you know, so I don't know. You could ask Rose," "Ask Rose what?" Rose said as she walked into the living room. "If I talk in my sleep," I asked her. "Yeah, you talked but you weren't the only one. Edward was talking too, it was kinda weird, you were asking each other questions. And really funny," she said with a laugh. "Breakfast is ready!" Esme called from the kitchen.

After we all ate breakfast Rose, Jasper, and Alice all went to the mall to do some shopping. Edward and I stayed behind and cleaned up the living room. "Did you sleep well last night? Were you uncomfortable?" I asked him thinking of someone lying on my chest all night. "No, I was fine, were you comfortable?" he asked concerned. "No, I was fine don't worry. What would you like to do today?" I had no plans so I thought I might ask Edward what he had in mind. "Hmm, why don't we go to this bookstore I know of, we could stop by your place first if you'd like?" Edward suggested. "Perfect."

The drive to my house was quiet, but a comfortable quiet. "Edward, what's your favourite colour?" trying to start conversation. "Are we playing 20 questions? Favourite colour would have to be brown. Yours?" "Green," I blurted out before I even knew what I was thinking. "What's it like to live with Emmett?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I haven't lived that long with him, it's hell in the mornings when he screams at me to get up. When I'm in the shower he flushes the toilet, making my water run cold. He always scares the crap out of me when I don't notice him coming. What's it like living with brothers and sisters?" I always wanted more siblings but mom and dad weren't together anymore and neither one of them ever remarried. "It's cool, not a lot of personal space or privacy, but other than that it's cool. I like having a big family," he added with a smile.

When we arrived at my house the first thing I noticed was the police cruiser sitting in the driveway. Edward turned to me, "Why are the police here?" he asked worried. "Oh. That's just my dad," I said as I headed for the house, Edward following. Reaching for the door handle, the door flew open and there stood Charlie. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him angry. "Honey, I know you are mad at me but please let me explain," he pleaded. "What? Explain how you abandoned me? How you left your only daughter? Please do explain, what could make a father do something like that?" I stalked off into the house to find Emmett sitting on the couch looking over at me.

"Emmett did you bring him here? What did he tell you?" I asked as Charlie walked back into the room, followed by an uncomfortalbe looking Edward. "Edward why don't you and I go up to my room and play video games while these to talk?" Emmett suggested as Charlie sat beside me on the couch. "Sure, Bella I'll talk to you after then," Edward said as he followed slowly behind Emmett turning once to look back at me.

"Bella, please give me another chance. I know I messed up big time by leaving in the first place, but you need to understand that I did it for you, to protect you from seeing me through my worst. Bella, at the time I was a drunk. I had to get away from here, from you, so I didn't do anything I would regret. I have been clean for nearly 6 months. I was going to come back I promise, I just couldn't let you see me like that," he said looking down in his lap, ashamed. "Dad, I could have been there for you, I could have helped you through that. You didn't need to push me away. I love you, and I'll always be here for you," I gave him the first hug in about a year.

"Bells, it's good to be home, and to have Emmett back too, I couldn't be more happy. Thank you for understanding why I left. And for welcoming me back," he added with a final hug. Emmett and Edward then came downstairs to find Charlie and I in our hug, they both had big smiles on their faces. "Bella, do you still want to go to that bookstore? If not we could always go another day," Edward asked as Charlie and Emmett left the room. "I'd love to go still, just give me 5 minutes to go and get changed, okay?" I said as I left for my room.

EPOV

I watched as Bella rushed up the stairs to her room. And turned to go into the kitchen where Charlie and Emmett were. "So, are you dating my daughter?" asked Charlie as he took a sip from his water. "Dude, you are so in for it now," Emmett whispered in my ear as he walked out of the kitchen. I turned back to Charlie, who was looking a little red in the face.

"I don't want my Bella to be lead on, if you likr her tell her, or don't bother taking her out. I don't know you, but from what Emmett has said, you're a pretty good kid. Treat her well, or you'll be sorry," Charlie added as Bella walked into the kitchen. "Edward, ready to go?" I turned to Bella, and stopped dead in my tracks.

_AN: New chapter out, thanks for those who reviewed:) let me know if you think this is any good. And for those who asked Charlie's character is just getting introduced, there is still alot to come._

_  
Always, BellaKristina XoxO_


	5. Authors Note

**Authors note: **Okay, just to clear things up in the first 2 chapters it doesn't mention Emmett as being part of the Cullen family. He is Bella's Brother in this story. The new students were only the four of them; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. If it seems like Bella is just getting to know Emmett, it's because she hasn't seen him in a long time, with him going to the Academy, so they were just catching up on old times. With Charlie, he was never abusive before, and the only reason he left was because of the alcohol, I really don't want to give away his character, but it has only started to unfold. One little hint: He trys to stay sober, but it doesn't work, and one night he comes home really drunk.

I really like the feedback, please keep it coming, I'm not much of a writer and I really appreciate the criticism.


End file.
